The usual tension
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: My Sion, Inukashi and I are so addicted to roleplaying that almost every conversation we keep turns into a roleplay, so here's it!


**Nezumi says****:**

Oi!

Sion!

Stop being such an airhead for once!

**Inukashi says:**

na, sion...

**Sion says:**

w8 xD

**Inukashi says:**

pay some attention

**Nezumi says:**

xD

**Sion says:**

back xD

oi xD

oke oke xD jeez

**Inukashi says:**

btw the only 'airhead' in the room is our beloved rat...

**Nezumi says:**

Hurray, earth has finally managed to contact airhead sion

Oi, what are you saying you dirty dog?

**Sion says:**

Oi _ xD

xD

**Sion says:**

Nezumi! Inukashi!

**Nezumi says:**

What?

**Inukashi says:**

you're the one dreaming about Sion all day!

**Nezumi says:**

What the hell are you talking about?

Have your eyes gotten dirty?

**Inukashi says:**

you know goddamn well what I'm talking about rat

**Nezumi says:**

Fleas irritating them?

**Sion says:**

*sigh*

**Nezumi says:**

Tch, like you're any better, scared of death

**Sion says:**

Nezumi.. ._.

**Nezumi says:**

What is it now?

**Sion says:**

._. be nice

**Inukashi says:**

I'm not walking around sighing happily at the thought of Sion

**Nezumi says:**

He doesn't deserve me being nice

Oi! That's enough!

**Sion says:**

-.-

**Inukashi says:**

LOL that's exactly what I'm talking about

you just proved yourself wrong

**Sion says:**

Eh?

**Nezumi says:**

What the hell?

**Inukashi says:**

you don't want me to talk about it, do you

**Nezumi says:**

-narrows eyes-

**Inukashi says:**

therefore, you are showing that you're weak

**Nezumi says:**

Tch. Sion, we're leaving.

**Inukashi says:**

go ahead. Run away from a confrontation

**Sion says:**

Leaving?

B-but.. I still have to wash the dogs! o-o

**Inukashi says:**

yes, that's true

nezumi, you go ahead

**Nezumi says:**

Whatever. I'll get some food then

**Inukashi says:**

(:

Sion says:

Ah, I already bought some food!

**Nezumi says:**

-suppresses a sigh-

Never mind, I have work to do

**Inukashi says:**

See? Sion here is thinking soundly. You should follow his example.

**Nezumi says:**

Rehearse for tonight's performance

**Sion says:**

Can I see your performance? :3

**Nezumi says:**

No, you'll spend your money

It's not worth it

**Inukashi says:**

HA! Are you going to run away when someone yells "BOO" there too?

**Nezumi says:**

-raises eyebrows- Nobody there will boo me, they all love me

Once I start performing, they're all captured by my skills

Like hell I'll be booed

**Inukashi says:**

In your dreams, rat

**Nezumi says:**

Dog keeper, you don't even understand one word of the stories I tell, you don't understand anything of this world

**Sion says:**

*turns around, and sees a dog*

Hey there, little guy~

**Inukashi says:**

Of course. You're completely right, as always. I evidently don't know anything about this world, that's why I'm still capable of living on my own and earning enough money. *nods*

Nezumi says:

Tch. But it's an utterly boring life you have

Nezumi says:

You spill way too many tears when a mere dog dies.

Inukashi says:

I, other than you, care about many.

Inukashi says:

Instead of dreaming all day about only one.

Nezumi says:

Which makes you afraid to die

Inukashi says:

What, because I care about many I'm afraid to die?

Nezumi says:

Exactly.

Inukashi says:

That's not logical at all, nezumi. You're talking nonsense.

Nezumi says:

Like you aren't.

Inukashi says:

Yes.

Nezumi says:

Tch, yeah right.

Inukashi says:

Yes indeed.

Sion says:

*still washing the dog*

Inukashi says:

Faster, Sion. We don't have all day

Nezumi says:

Like I said, I have to rehearse for tonight's performance. -turns around- Sion, I swear, don't come, we need our money for other things

Sion says:

But I'm making my own money!

Nezumi says:

Whatever.

Inukashi says:

Is the rat hard up? *smirks*

Nezumi says:

Like you aren't. And I make more money with my performances than you with your useless hotel.

Inukashi says:

yes, yes, of course, my hotel is utterly useless, that's why it's full of people.

Nezumi says:

Full of scum.

Sion says:

(I'm not needed here, am I? XD)

Nezumi says:

Just do something xD)

Nezumi says:

GET SOAP IN YOUR EYES 8'D)

Inukashi says:

like you're anything different from them.

Sion says:

Oi, I'm not that clumsy _)

Nezumi says:

:P)

Nezumi says:

You compare me with those filthy fleas? -huffs-

Sion says:

Hey, you have puppy? Do you want to get washed too?

*talking to dog* (xD))

Nezumi says:

-looks over his shoulder- -mutters- Such a child

Sion says:

*starts washing the puppy*

Inukashi says:

Yes, I do. Frankly, they are more honest than you are, rat.

Sion says:

*puppy starts to bite the bubbles*

Sion says:

You shouldn't do that..

Inukashi says:

*looks over shoulder* Hey, stop playing around, fool! Hurry up!

Nezumi says:

-picks up a pebble and skims it over the water-

Sion says:

*puppy wants to run after the pebble*

Sion says:

O-oi! Wait up!

Sion says:

*runs after puppy*

Nezumi says:

-sticks out foot-

Inukashi says:

*sighs*

Sion says:

Wah!

Sion says:

*SPLASH*

Inukashi says:

*grins*

Nezumi says:

-laughs-

Sion says:

*puppy seems to be laughing too*

Sion says:

Well, at least you're clean now.. o-o

Inukashi says:

Good. Now hurry up.

Inukashi says:

*looks in the distance*

Inukashi says:

*sighs*

Inukashi says:

Here comes Rikiga...

Sion says:

But I just washed the last one-

Nezumi says:

-facepalm- Oh god no, not that drunk idiot...

Inukashi says:

You forgot that other puppy.

Sion says:

*turns around*

Sion says:

Hey~ You want to get washed too? :3

Sion says:

*goes back to washing*


End file.
